


To Worship

by dreamiflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, M/M, Magic Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: For the first time, Emeth is old enough to participate in the fertility rituals of the goddess Deva. Public orgy, group orgasms, and the goddess herself coming to join them. What could be more exciting?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta for helping whip this into shape! I hope you enjoy it, Rubynye.

Emeth panted, shoved forward by the thrusts of the man behind him. The woman sucking at his cock made a surprised sound as he slid further down her throat than she expected, and he winced. Emeth tried to move back even further, though it was impossible with the way the man behind him was moving. “Sorry,” he panted, but the woman didn’t appear to mind, given how she rested her hands on his hips and quickly adjusted to their rhythm. Emeth groaned and wished he could remember her name, or that of the man behind him.

The orgy was in full swing. Despite both of his partners introducing themselves, Emeth, overwhelmed by his first time experiences, could barely remember who he was. He wasn’t alone: many of the other virgin worshippers were calling out Deva’s name, rather than the people they were having sex with.

Part of Emeth was astonished he was hard again: four men before this current one had taken him, and three had made him spend. But such was the nature of the ritual honoring Deva, goddess of love and fertility. Endurance was increased in her temple.

The man slammed into Emeth again, his cock brushing across Emeth’s prostate, and Emeth gasped out a moan. He was fast approaching another climax, but this one felt different: more intense somehow. Emeth braced himself more firmly against the man’s thrusts, and tried to warn the woman sucking him.

Then everyone, all sixty worshippers in Deva’s temple, cried out in unison, and climaxed together. Emeth’s hips snapped forward and he spilled into the woman’s moaning mouth, while the man behind him added to the mess of seed inside of him. The tension lingered, extending the group orgasm far beyond what Emeth had ever experienced. Stars burst behind his eyelids, and he kept thrusting, spurt after long, unnatural spurt of seed both leaving him, and filling him. His heart pounded like a drum.

For a moment, Emeth wondered if the ritual sex his older, more experienced friends had always joked about being dangerous actually would kill him.

The moment passed, and the woman pushed herself away, flopping over to pant for air beside the man who had been fucking her. The man inside Emeth pulled out with a groan, and Emeth felt come begin flooding out of his hole. He patted Emeth on the shoulder and crawled a few steps away to fall over in a clear space.

Emeth collapsed. He twisted as he did, so he could still see the altar, and lay feeling all the muscles in his body quiver while seed seeped from him and dripped down his thighs to puddle on the ground. He closed his eyes again, for just a moment, and when he opened them back up, the goddess’s statue had come to life.

The high priestess staggered up the steps to the altar, seed coating her thighs and breasts, and fell to her knees at the goddess’s feet. From the angle he was looking at her, Emeth could see the semen dripping from her well used cunt, and he felt a tingle at his groin. After that last orgasm, though, Emeth doubted he would ever get hard again.

“My lady,” said the priestess in a voice that sounded rough, a far cry from the musical tones she had used to begin the ritual. The statue, ten feet tall and beautifully carved of the purest marble, tilted its head to see her better, then abruptly shrank until it was only six feet tall. The gilded hair darkened and fluttered in the breeze, the jeweled garments swung with movement, and the skin that had so obviously been cold marble was suddenly warm flesh. Deva held out a hand to the priestess, and helped her to her feet.

“My priestess,” said the goddess, and those who had missed the transformation made sounds of amazement. All over the temple, exhausted, well sated people dragged themselves to their knees, keeping their eyes fixed on the deity among them.

“Dear Katia,” Deva said, and kissed the priestess on both cheeks, then softly on the mouth. The head priestess’s knees firmed and she stood tall and straighter, her face shining with the love she felt for the goddess. “Has it already been a year?”

“It has, my lady,” Priestess Katia said. Deva turned her green eyes, once represented by the finest emeralds, to sweep over the temple. She seemed to pause on Emeth, and he felt her gaze like a touch. She moved on and Emeth barely kept himself from falling again, his disappointment bitter on his tongue. She must have been looking at someone behind him. He must have imagined the welcome and delight in her gaze.

Emeth shook himself out of his gloom and listened as the priestess and the goddess spoke of the needs of the community. “We ask your blessing,” Priestess Katia finished, and bowed her head.

“And what do you offer me?” asked Deva.

Katia made a sweeping gesture indicating the mass of the worshippers kneeling before them. “Any you choose, my lady.”

“Emeth,” the goddess said, and Emeth froze, unable to believe this was happening until his final male partner from the orgy nudged him, hard. “Come to me, chosen.”

On shaking legs, Emeth made his way up to the altar. Priestess Katia stepped back to allow him room, and he knelt at the goddess’s feet. He could smell flowers and musk and sunwashed linen, and he shivered when she put her hand on his head.

“My children,” Deva said, addressing the crowd, “you have done well. Take your pleasures in one another again, should you wish to.” Then she lifted Emeth to his feet and led him behind the altar, through the tapestries protecting what he’d thought was a wall, and into a softly lit chamber filled with silken mats.

Emeth was very aware he stood before the goddess covered in seed, sweat and saliva. He ducked his head, feeling ashamed, and Deva lifted his chin so that he met, for just the moment he could bear it, her intense, welcoming gaze. “Are you unwilling, my chosen?”

“I am unworthy,” he whispered, and Deva laughed, the sound lapping over him like cool water on a hot day. His nipples stiffened, and his cock started to stir.

“Your heart is pure, Emeth,” Deva said, and Emeth glanced up at her. She smiled at him and began unfastening her raiment. Emeth took a hasty step forward to help.

Together they untangled her from the heavily jeweled and embroidered dress, and Emeth caught his breath as she stood before him, glorious and nude. She had high, full breasts, larger than ripe melons, and wide hips with a firm, generous ass.

And of course, rising proudly between her thighs was the huge hard cock that had once been her consort’s, when the world was young.

Behind the cock, Emeth knew her pussy still awaited, but those chosen by the goddess seldom spoke of it. More often, Deva was the penetrator, rather than the penetrated.

Having experienced both for the first time today, Emeth had no problems with the idea that the goddess would fuck him.

His much smaller human cock stood straight up as he gazed at her body. Deva laughed, and ran a hand down herself, cupping a breast and tweaking the nipple before giving herself a long, firm stroke. “So quiet, my chosen. Are you afraid?”

Deva’s cock was larger than any he had yet seen today, but Emeth found that made him more eager, rather than less. “No, my lady,” he said, and knelt again at her feet. He gazed up at her in adoration, only now understanding the true meaning of what it was to worship her. “May I suck you?”

“You may,” she said, generous as the stories said, and pressed her huge cock against his eager mouth.

As wide as he could open his mouth, Emeth could barely wrap his lips around the very tip of her. Disappointed in himself, he tried again, straining to get his jaw to allow her entry.

“Ah, my chosen, I forget.” Deva stroked a hand through his hair, and somehow her cock, though still bigger by far than any Emeth had previously sucked, was sliding in between his lips.

Emeth tried to remember to breathe through his nose, to keep his tongue over his teeth, to move his head in time with her so she would not choke him, and forgot all of it at the first taste of Deva’s skin. She tasted like salt and musk, like any other cock, but also of something unlike regular skin. Emeth lapped at the head, trying to identify the flavor in his mouth. His pulse beat wildly within him, and he lost himself for a long time in the experience of sucking Deva’s cock, trailing kisses from the root of her shaft to the flaring, dripping head. He pressed the flat of his tongue to the vein at the base of her cockhead, and Deva cooed and pulled on his hair to guide him off.

“And you called yourself unworthy,” she said, her breathing unsteady. Emeth licked his lips and stared up at her. It was easier now to meet her gaze, perhaps because he had tasted so much of her oddly sweet and salt precome as he sucked, and her power beat within him like his heart. “You do so well, my chosen.”

“My lady,” he said, and ducked forward again. He took her balls into his mouth, one at a time, tasting both male musk and female dew on her skin. Deva brushed her sack aside and Emeth glimpsed her glistening pussy, wet and waiting for him behind it.

“Show me what else you have learned,” she said, and Emeth felt bold enough to guide her leg over his shoulder before he pressed his mouth to her pussy.

This, too, he had learned today, but early in the orgy several women had taken him in hand, so to speak, to make sure he would be properly educated when the time came. Emeth dragged his tongue the length of Deva’s pussy before flicking her clit with the tip, and gave each of the outer lips a soft, tugging bite. He parted them to kiss the inner lips deeply, thrusting his tongue as far as he could into the wet heat of her, and the goddess rewarded him with a pleased cry.

Her taste was intoxicating, and Emeth lapped at her pussy, trying to get as much of the flavor as he could. His eagerness pleased Deva, if the hand tightening in his hair was any indication. Emeth nibbled his way up her lips and sucked her clit into his mouth, treating it like a small cock.

Deva’s hips jerked, but she held him in place. Emeth sucked more, sliding two fingers into the wet heat of his goddess to rub at the rough patch inside. She cooed again, longer this time, and her nails dug lightly into his head.

More, he thought, and released her clit to circle his tongue around it, and tug gently on the hood with careful teeth. Emeth pressed and licked and sucked, the sounds Deva made and the rising intensity of her scent only increasing his own arousal. He grazed a tooth across her clit, a mistake, but one Deva seemed to appreciate. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers before a flood of liquid spurted from the goddess, drenching Emeth’s hand, face and neck and dripping down his chest. Emeth licked his lips and sighed in delight.

“Oh, my chosen,” Deva said, and drew him up from his knees. Emeth pulled his hand free and took a quick taste of his fingers, and Deva smiled at him. “You are too humble.” She let her heavy, full balls swing back into place in front of her pussy, drew him to his feet, and cupped Emeth’s face in both hands.

Her kiss was like fire, burning him up from the mouth down. Embarrassingly, he spent as her tongue entered his mouth, painting his seed onto the soft skin of her hip. Emeth whimpered, horrified, but Deva merely laughed and kissed him again.

“I am sorry,” he said, dropping his eyes when she released him from the kiss. His knees felt unsteady as he wavered before her, his traitorous cock soft against his thigh.

“Emeth,” Deva said, gentle, and ran a hand over his hair. “I have that effect.” She tipped his chin up and kissed him a third time, and her power coursed through him, raising his cock back to full hardness so swiftly it very nearly hurt. But that, too, was lost in the pleasure of her touch. Emeth opened his mouth, letting Deva bite softly at his lower lip before she slipped her tongue in to tangle gently with his.

She lingered in this kiss, coaxing him ever so slowly into kissing her back. When Emeth finally became brave enough to place his hands on her waist and press himself closer, the goddess made a pleased sound that tasted like joy.

“Very good, my chosen,” she said, when she finally lifted her head so he could breathe. Emeth panted for air but managed to smile at her. Deva smiled in return and gave him a nudge toward the pile of silken mats. “I would take you now.”

Emeth shivered all over and laid down on his back. Deva knelt between his legs as he spread them for her, a small frown on her beautiful face. “Are you sure this is how you would like it, Emeth?”

He tried not to nod too eagerly, but Emeth was fairly certain he failed. His hard cock leaked against his navel, and he made a noise he was ashamed of when she ran a finger from the root to the tip.

Deva laughed and Emeth knew he was bright red. But the goddess’s laugh was kind, and her hands were gentle as she pushed his legs against his chest. Her huge, hard cock brushed against his ass, and Emeth gasped. “Please, please, please,” he murmured. It felt like all the size she had lost to allow him to suck her had returned.

“So eager, my chosen,” Deva said, and kissed his forehead. Emeth breathed out as she began to press into him, trying to focus on the sense of fullness and not the slight twinge of pain he felt from being stretched so far. “Oh, my dear Emeth,” the goddess cooed, and Emeth choked on a sob as she slid even deeper.

Emeth gasped for air as Deva’s balls slapped against his back, the goddess finally in as far as she could go. His legs twinged, and his hole spasmed around her cock, making Emeth throw his head back. He could feel every huge inch of her, pressing against his prostate, splitting him open.

He wanted to please her, but it was so much more than he’d experienced, even in the orgy. “My lady,” he sobbed, and Deva bent his legs up more as she brushed a kiss across his mouth. “I can’t- I can’t-”

“Do you want me to stop?” Deva was breathing harder, but nowhere near the panting mess Emeth found himself. “You don’t have to do anything you can’t, my chosen.”

He shook his head, trying to squeeze around her as she began to withdraw, even though he was so stretched the attempt failed. “No-o-o-o,” he moaned, and Deva paused, half of her massive length still stretching him. Too full, too much, but so good Emeth felt tears in his eyes. “I can’t last,” he managed to pant out in between huge gulps of air.

That earned him another kiss, and Deva withdrew until just the head of her cock was in him, stretching his rim wider than Emeth had known he could take. “Don’t be concerned, my chosen,” Deva said, and thrust back in, all her many inches filling Emeth and punching out all of his air. Helplessly, he jerked through yet another orgasm, painting his chest and her gorgeous breasts with his seed, unable to hold in a scream.

“You have pleased me very much,” Deva said, and tucked his legs over her strong shoulders. She trailed a finger through the mess on his chest and licked it clean, giving him a sweet smile that made Emeth’s spent cock twitch with interest.

Then she braced her hands above his shoulders, drew her hips back, and began to fuck him in earnest.

It was too, too much. Emeth was wrung out, exhausted, every muscle in his body twitching from the multiple times he had spent in honor of the goddess. Deva seemed to ignore all that, and her sweet, cool power filled him as her cock did, flowed through his veins and drew climax after near painful climax from him. He could never remember afterward how many times she made him come for her, the relentless rhythm of her cock forcing him again and again to his peak. She brushed over his prostate nearly every stroke, and Emeth kept his eyes closed as starbursts filled his vision.

This was the blessing, Emeth knew. His fragile human body was held together by Deva’s power, and that same power connected him and the land. When Deva thrust into him, she was really giving her fertility to the hungry crops that would feed her worshippers for another year.

That made it no less intense for Emeth. He managed to hook his hands under his knees and draw himself up tighter, letting Deva slide somehow impossibly deeper. A cry caught in his breathless throat as he felt his orgasm approaching once again.

It felt like the group orgasm that had preceded her appearance at the orgy, and Emeth felt rain land on his face. He forced his eyes open and found the rain was Deva’s sweat. She glistened all over as she finally neared her peak. “Please, my lady,” he moaned, and Deva thrust hard into him three more times before the orgasm grabbed him up like a wave and shook him like a tree in a storm. He could feel her pulse within him, sending her precious seed deep into him and adding to the intensity of his orgasm.

Emeth blacked out for a moment, everything warm and still and quiet as he drifted on the ebbing tide of his climax. Sensation returned with a stab of pain as Deva slid her huge cock out of him. She was being careful, but even soft she stretched him more than he could handle right then. Emeth swallowed a whimper and let his legs down slowly, trying not to wince.

He felt both drained and energized, and his chest was a mess of sweat and seed. The goddess’s spend trickled from his overworked ass, and puddled, staining the mat he was lying on. His eyelashes were sticking together, and Emeth raised trembling fingers to find he’d been crying. He wiped hurriedly at his face, hoping the goddess hadn’t seen.

Deva settled beside Emeth and drew him to rest against her, not seeming to care about the mess covering them both. “Oh, Emeth,” she sighed, and stroked his hair. Emeth found her breasts were the softest thing he’d ever had his head on, and he closed his eyes, not even caring that he would later have come in his hair. “I haven’t had a chosen like you in a while.”

“It was my honor,” he slurred. The exhaustion was winning, and Emeth’s eyes felt weighted with lead. The human body could only take so much, and he had passed his limit long before. Sleep beckoned.

Deva tapped his cheek sharply, and a spark ran the length of Emeth’s aching body, filling him with new energy. “No sleep yet, my chosen,” she said, lifting his head from her chest. “I need you to answer a question first.”

“Anything,” he promised recklessly, but Deva had never been a capricious god the way some were.

“Wait until you hear it,” she said, and looked deeply into his eyes. Even now Emeth could only meet her gaze for a moment. “Would you serve me, my chosen, in my own home?”

The last time a worshipper had been taken was… Emeth didn’t know. It was long enough ago that it was mere legend. “Yes,” he breathed, and Deva smiled like the noonday sun. “But why me?”

Deva rose and stretched, pulling him up with her. Her garments covered her a moment later, despite Emeth not seeing her bend to put them on. “Your pure heart and true faith,” she said, and smiled wickedly. “Besides, Colm is going to adore you.”

“You plan to share me with your consort, my lady?”

Laughing, Deva gathered him close. Soft linen covered Emeth’s skin, and he felt clean, and well rested, his aches suddenly gone as though they’d never been. “I share everything with Colm,” she told him. Then a breeze fluttered the tapestries of the private sanctuary, and they were gone.

When the worshippers looked back up at the altar, Deva’s statue had returned to its normal place.


End file.
